


Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

by Heywood Jablowmie (BranHowe)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because fuck canon, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Dean is bisexual, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is bisexual, Sastiel - Freeform, a bit of angst, debriel, that's why, ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/Heywood%20Jablowmie
Summary: On which everybody thinks of Sam's wellbeing before their own and no one is getting what they really need. Sam included.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a funny drabble, and suddenly it became a five chapter piece. And then I thought "hmm, this could have a bit better explaining *here* and *there*"
> 
> Needless to say, this child somehow deviated into something completely different (ó_ò;;)
> 
> Please enjoy m(_ _)m

Gabriel was leaning moodily over the table with a frown, arms crossed in front of him in dejection.

-What’s wrong brother?

-I’m all spent Cas, I’ve tried everything, everything, to make Dean happy. I’ve helped with a bunch of hunts, I’ve taken him to Vegas several times, the other week I signed him up in a vintage car race and after that I got him in the Playboy mansion. Heck, I even asked him if he wanted to be warped into another dimension as the protagonist of a hentai harem... refused that one, don’t really know why. But I still haven’t been able to make him happy at all.

-Well those do seem like activities that would make Dean happy, how do you know he wasn’t happy at all?

-He said he was hyped about the things we were doing but he looked like something was bothering him all the time. His true emotions are so hidden right now it fazes even me.

Castiel could tell the archangel was actually making an effort to get on Dean’s good side. He had been the only one not really on board when the archangel had shown up some months ago declaring he had intentions of living in the bunker since he, quoting: “was already fed up with dealing with other pagans” and “wasn’t feeling ready to go back to heaven and probably wouldn’t in like another three millennia”. But had to oblige after Sam’s stubbornness on having him tag along with the team won.

-Maybe you should read his mind. 

-Mmmnah, not happening. 

Castiel gave a confused look to his brother. 

-I mean yeah, I could, and it would probably make things a lot easier but I don't like doing it. Humans have only so much that belong to themselves, looking into their minds is just rude.

Castiel had to agree with his brother but that didn't leave the question on how to get on Dean’s good side answered. Suddenly something occurred to the seraph.

-Why don’t you try making Sam happy? Dean’s face always shines when Sam’s does.

Gabriel sat balancing his chair on it’s back legs in a way impossible for a human being, eating his nougat bar and started to show one of his impish smiles.

-You know what Bluejay? Maybe you’re right. 

Sam woke up with a knock on the door that made him rustle slightly. It wasn’t early but still he would have liked to sleep a bit more. 

-Yeah? 

The door swung open in a swift motion. -Mornin’ Sammy Boy! How’s the waking up doing? 

-Ugh, it could be better if my sleep hadn't been interrupted. 

-Am I interrupting you now? 

Sam only pressed his face against the pillow and softly groaned. 

-Well then, I guess I'll have to take this delicious 5 star hotel breakfast back to the kitchen…

Sam raised himself up enough to see the large silver platter on the angel’s hand. -Wait -Gabriel stopped midway from the door and turned back to him.

-Is that for me?

-Hmm...maybe. 

-Whatever for? -Gabriel restarted his pace towards the hunter, who was now sitting on his bed. 

-Well, I wouldn’t be able to hang around here if it weren’t for you. I just assumed it was the least I could do. 

Gabriel snapped a pretty elegant looking bed table and placed the tray in front of the still sleepy hunter. Once the lid was taken away the waft of freshly ground black coffee and freshly baked pastries invaded his nostrils finally waking Sam up, a bowl of quinoa and spinach salad covered with sliced avocado, a half boiled egg and roasted cherry tomatoes in an arrangement worthy of a California hip place made his mouth salivate.

The first bite was like heaven, he had always craved this kind of stuff but it was impossible to make it without Dean complaining about money wasted on ‘conceited rabbit food’. In a matter of seconds he was devouring everything up while Gabriel sat with his legs crossed on a corner of the bed. Sam’s soul was content and all it had taken was a good breakfast to start the day with. Things were going smooth and if nothing odd happened, Gabriel might be able to achieve his goal in less time than expected. 

-Man, I wish you did breakfast everyday.

-I can do that. But I’m not bringing it to bed all the time.

Sam’s ears went a shade of pink. 

-That one was your idea. -He said, a bit conscious about the situation.

Gabriel noticed, of course he noticed, all the time since he had helped their asses out of the pagans hotel and teased Sam about his feelings towards him he had set an aside note on his brain about it. But chose not to say a thing.

-So, what’s the plan for today?

Sam eyed Gabriel with a hint for suspicion. -Nothing I guess, try to find a case.

-Then you’re basically free.

-Eh… -A snap of fingers cut anything Sam could have possibly said to answer.

Next moment, he was standing in a busy street somewhere. Sam of course would have never noticed but his pecs were nicely shaped behind the simple dark cotton shirt he was wearing right now and along the slim dark jeans, shiny pale blue blazer and the polished dark leather shoes he was quite a sight and every single girl and a guy from time to time turned around to look at him. Gabriel was also sharply dressed with dark blue jeans, trekking boots that had obviously never seen the side of a mountain and an aviator style olive jacket, soft hair neatly brushed at his sides.

Sam looked around nervously. -Where are we?

-In a place you’ve always wanted to be. -Gabriel motioned towards Sam’s back, nudging him to turn around. The white classical facade of the building was absolutely recognizable. He was at the entrance of The Smithsonian Museum.

It already was 9 p.m. when Gabriel appeared at the bunker once more with Sam. Sam was obviously still excited about the trip and the dinner at the vegan restaurant had made everything ten times better. They stopped right when they noticed Dean was just sitting on one of the library’s couches near them, beer on hand, sporting an inscrutable look. Both men stood still in front of him, like a pair of animals waiting to run away at the first alert.

-You left Sam’s phone on the bedroom.

-Whoops! Sorry, my bad.

-Where the hell have you been?

-Just went out to have fun, last time I checked it wasn’t a sin yet. And _I_ should know about it.

Dean held the sides of his forehead with his free hand. Sam, who obviously realized Gabriel was just pushing all the wrong buttons chimed in.

-It’s fine Dean, Gabe took me to the Smithsonian. That museum I’ve always been wanting to go? It was really cool.

Dean turned to look at Sam and gave in, defeated. Something didn’t feel right about his reaction but Gabriel couldn’t pin it down. The older Winchester just sighed and motioned them that there was nothing more to say. 

Sam just smiled nervously at him and waved a simple ‘Night’ at his brother before heading back to his own room. Gabriel noticed the tinge of worry about his brother in Sam’s profile but considering how far they had gone on improving his general mood he didn’t give it a second thought. What he couldn’t let go of right now was the feeling of having Dean’s eyes fixed on his back. He turned to face him, expecting an exasperated look but the hunter’s face was unreadable. 

After minutes of maddening silence Gabriel was desperate for Dean to say something, anything. His eyes shouted it was right there, touching the surface. But the silence in the library was dense and suffocating and Dean finally looked away and leaned back on the couch returning the beer to his lips, pretending to be more interested in the row of books in front of him than what he’d ever be on Gabriel. 

Gabriel vanished to his own bedroom and immediately threw a bunch of porn magazines from his desk onto the floor. Dean’s pretense of disinterest had hit him harder than what he would like to accept. He didn’t bother to pick the mess up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was contentedly humming the following day, giving a bite to a delicious chicken sandwich sided with arugula salad when Dean came into the room. There was a serving of pancakes sided with bacon and sausages for him. 

-Mornin’

-Hmmrnin’

He had to wait until Dean had gone through half of his breakfast before he could ask. 

-...You still angry about yesterday?

Dean sent a quick glance to his brother.

-Nah, I’m good.

-You sure about that?

-Yup

-...

Dean didn’t last much under Sam’s pressure.

-Alright man knock it off it’s all good. I mean, I really was angry yesterday but you’re back now.

Sam sighed -Well that’s good because today I’m going out with Gabriel again.

-What!? -Using a harsher tone than what he intended, Dean realized his mistake and held his head down in defeat. Sam on the other side looked at him with a knowing look.. -Ok, yeah, I’m… I’m still angry.

-Why is that so hard to admit?

Dean pondered for just a second but then straightened himself a bit more.

-Because I don’t want you to get hurt.

Sam chuckled -Why do you think I’d get hurt?

Dean glanced his brother significantly. ‘Please don’t make me say it’ was what his expression asked of him. Sam studied him for a second and then it hit him. His eyes dilated and he blushed wildly while turning away from his brother’s sight. A minute later he looked back defensively.

-Just so you know, I know he took me out as a gesture of appreciation for letting him stay around. There’s nothing more about it.

Dean shrugged slightly. -Well, I guess it’s ok then. 

The rest of the day went as normal as it could get. Sam had gone out a few hours ago, probably coming back a couple more hours later and Dean was on the way back to his bedroom with another beer when he met Castiel, coming forward from Sam’s bedroom. With a casual ‘Sup Cas, busy right now?’ he surrounded the seraph’s shoulder and swiftly guided him to his bedroom. 

Castiel knew Dean, he noticed something was bothering him so he followed his friend’s lead. He only squinted his eyes when Dean looked around the hall before locking the door behind. Once secure inside, the hunter began to pace around for a good five minutes lost in his thoughts.

-Dean?

-You haven't seen your brother around, right? 

-Not today, why?

-Do you know what’s up with him taking Sam out? 

-I think it's a good thing he did, Sam looked very happy about that. 

-Yeah well, there’s no way he shouldn’t but that’s the problem, I’m afraid your brother plays with him.

-What do you mean?

Dean stopped for a second his rant, Castiel could see him weighing down pros and cons of telling him anything at all. It was odd of him to be so secretive after all these years. He sighed in the end.

-I just want Sammy to be happy.

-But he looks happy.

-No you don’t understand -Dean sat by Castiel’s side -He might be happy now but I know my brother, he needs someone stable and Gabriel he, well, he doesn’t seem to be too reliable on his actions on the long run if you get my drift.

Castiel immediately frowned his face. -But Gabriel wouldn’t... he wouldn’t do any harm to Sam.

-Well it’s good you think so well of him but dammit Cas, he’s gonna take the first chance he can to get in Sam’ pants and I’m not gonna wait idly for him to do that you know? Cas? Wait a second, sit back down I need your help with this, we have to make your brother be a good guy for Sam.

Castiel turned back to Dean -Why?

-Because he… uh…

-He what?

-He might be the only one my brother really wants.

Cas looked completely taken aback for a second, Dean had never seen the angel like that before. -Dean, you cannot change people from one day to another. And I’m not changing Gabriel to have him stay by Sam’s side!

He stepped out of the room towards his own before the hunter even had a chance of stopping him.

\---

Gabriel entered the darkened library dragging his feet, chocolate bar in hand. Only a lamp providing light over a couple of books on the table.

-Hey 

-Sammich 

-Have you seen Cas around? 

-Not since Dean dragged him into his room. -Gabriel made a face showing what his theory of what they were doing inside was.-Why?

Sam knew that both his brother and Cas had always been close but he had never actually seen a piece of evidence signaling that they were sleeping together while being around them, and they had had more than enough time to prove it. He had been so sure by now everything was just platonic that receiving news of his brother taking Castiel into his bedroom had removed some things inside, he couldn’t help blushing and stood up to take a book back to the shelves just to try to hide the awkwardness a bit.

-Wow, ah, nothing. I just... wanted to ask him about a book.

-You seem uncomfortable ‘bout that.

-What? No, no. -Odd chuckles and more blushing -There’s no reason for me to… to be uncomfortable.

-Well it is weird for me ‘cause it never came through my mind your brother was into guys as well, that would actually explain a couple of things.

The hunter eyed Gabriel, he was curious about what kind of things but was smart enough to understand that he probably wouldn’t like the answer considering he knew firsthand Gabriel had taken his brother along to certain adult inclined places before more than just once.

-And what about you? You also into both sexes?

Sam hesitated for a second and then leaned on the column by his side, focusing his attention on the archangel.

-Yeah, I am.

Gabriel only raised his eyebrows. -Well color me surprised.

-What about you?

-Hellooo? Ex-Pagan God here? Would you even doubt for a second I’m more than willing on going down anyone hot enough?

-Would you go down on me?

Well look at that, the kid had grown a pair. Gabriel approached Sam with a sensual cadence on his posture, checking him up all the way from the bottom to the top. The hunter squirmed in self-aware while his ears and neck turned red.

-Guess there’s only one way to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel pulled Sam down to his height with one hand on the lower part of his neck and the other grabbing his plaid shirt tight. Sam got a knot in his stomach feeling the strength the archangel held, it was easy to forget what he really was with how he moved so much like any other human being.

Truth is, no matter how many times he had thought about making out with Gabriel the library had never been one of the planned scenarios, particularly after they had found him with Rowena last time. Sam used to tell to himself there was not a chance he would allow for it to happen in the same place for his own pride. 

And yet here he was, starting to surround him, treading his fingers lightly along his sides, testing the waters as to how far he was allowed to go. Since the archangel wasn’t doing anything against it he went all the way and surrounded him completely.

Gabriel had never planned of doing this at all but glancing at Dean get the seraph into his bedroom in such an intimate way from the other side of the hall some hours ago had shaken certain emotions that he was definitely not ready to acknowledge. Emotions that began to brew months ago, as soon as he started to tag Dean along. Realizing how odd it was that they actually got to understand each other so well and laugh so much together. 

After the hallway scene he had left in search of a bar but dealing with strangers only worsened his mood. A couple of hours later he had come back more frustrated than before, driving himself to a point where he desperately needed to let some steam off and right now the only thing he was certain about was that Sam would be more than willing to oblige if he asked. 

Sam felt how the archangel was looking for something in his lips, he had pressed them first nimbly, feeling their softness, and forced his way into Sam’s mouth without remorse. There was this desperation on the archangel testing him that Sam suddenly felt the urge of separating himself from him.

-Wait. -Gabriel complied with a small note of annoyance in his breath and looked at him questioningly. -Are you… are you ok?

Gabriel smiled softly. -Why are you asking me that?

Sam frowned, the smile in Gabriel’s lips did nothing to undermine the cold gaze that his eyes were showing. Soft footsteps approached them from the hallway and Dean entered the room to the scene of his brother and the archangel holding each other and only cleared his throat. 

-’Sup Dean-o. Care to join the fun? 

If Sam hadn't been the one involved in the Trickster’s jester he might have found his brother’s reaction funny. Dean’s eyes darted between him and Gabriel, desperate to say something to Gabriel but something inside him gathered him up. The next moment, Dean awkwardly made way away from the place letting out a faint “Have Fun” and disappeared as fast as he could without even trying to meet their eyes. 

Sam wasn't stupid, Gabriel’s tinge of defeat on his expression told him that he should be bothered about this interaction but he had been infatuated with him for so long that he thought he would be able to overlook it all and keep on going. 

When Gabriel turned his attention back towards Sam and invited him to a more private venue, Sam just held Gabriel’s hand and guided him towards his bedroom. Without a glimpse of Dean nor Cas anywhere on their way. 

They didn't even bother to turn the lights on once the door was locked behind. Sam allowed himself to be pulled towards the bed by Gabriel, who sat him at the edge and straddled him. Both men began to get rid of their shirts while sharing quick and needy kisses. Once Gabriel undid his belt and zipper Sam quickly turned him over the bed to pull everything away from him, only stopped by his shoes. Huffing a bit upset about the inconvenience, Gabriel snapped them away, along with Sam’s, just to make things quicker. Sam laughed a little about this while getting rid of his own jeans and got into the bed to top Gabriel.

Gabriel suddenly made a move too fast for the hunter and threw him against the mattress, straddling him. -Sorry Kiddo, my rodeo tonight.

Sitting over Sam’s hips at the right place to line up their cocks, Gabriel conjured up some lube and worked them together at a soft pace with his hands, up and down through all their lengths making Sam breathe deep and lie down, taking in the feel of the archangel’s length pressing against his own and the way his fingers firmly stimulated his shaft going up and down and around the head. Gabriel bit his lower lip while his pupils dilated, he expected Sam to be a good size but he had exceeded his expectations.

-Well Sammy Boy, you'll be glad to know I'm definitely going down on you tonight. 

The archangel’s voice had been deeper and rougher than the hunter had ever heard, sending a shrill down his spine. Gabriel noticed how hard Sam had gone from his words and smirked. He moved himself to the side and used one of his hands to keep Sam’s cock straight up and bent over it. He started by licking the head and pressing his tongue around the tip. Slowly, he spread his tongue around the entire head and eventually closed his lips around it. Sam only left out a sigh of bliss, he would have never been able to imagine just how good the real thing would have been. Gabriel was torturing him by working slowly down to the base of his cock, moment at which he began to suck smoothly but hard enough for Sam to feel the vacuum pull the blood to the top of his dick. 

Sam was already starting to sweat, head bent back and eyes tightly shut. One of his hands caressing the archangel’s head, intermingling his fingers in his hair while the other went to explore his back, his arms, his neck. Pretty much any and every part of Gabriel he could reach and touch. 

Gabriel was desperate to just enjoy the moment, letting go of anything holding him onto reality. Nothing else mattered while he focused on the hunter’s thick hard dick, going up and down, surrounding him with his tongue and feeling the veins that popped up from the sides with his tongue. His fingers pulling the skin that joined his dick with his balls softly before surrounding them with his palm, extending two of his fingers downwards to playfully tease his ass. The other hand travelling along the firm muscles of his stomach and chest. 

He was so into it that he was startled when the hunter’s hips relented their inert position and went upwards to meet the archangel’s throat that in turn was forced downwards by Sam’s hand over his head. Gabriel let out a groan that apparently made Sam go back to reality and stuttered a hushed “Shit, Gabe, I’m sorry”.

The archangel only answered back by thrusting himself fast once more into Sam. He paced up his movements, feeling Sam’s hands grasp desperately on his head and listening to his increased respiration as cue to how much he was able to take. The moment he heard him falter he pressed all the way downwards while inserting a finger into his ass to press his prostate. Listening to Sam moan loudly while his dick filled his throat and mouth with cum was satisfying enough.

He went up to sit by the hunter’s spent body, waiting for him to regain some sort of composure. He smirked a little thinking that if this had been a French film he would have to be smoking a cigarette by now and for some reason wondered if Dean would actually mind him doing that. Sam, who was surrounded by a fair amount of darkness, only caught glance of the archangel’s silhouette and was unable to see the bitterness that came unto his face. 

-Well, that was… awesome.

Gabriel just snorted amusedly. -I do hold my standards high.

The silence that followed, cut only by Sam’s recovering breath into calmness began to stir the archangel into movement. -Welp, see ya tomorrow Kiddo.

-Huh?

-What?

-I just… Uh, nothing.

-Look Sammy, you can fool your brother but I can tell you haven’t slept well these past days, get some rest now that your body’s relaxed.

Sam looked directly at the place he believed Gabriel’s eyes lied in the middle of the darkness. True, he had been having nightmares, it fortunately happened less since Lucifer had died but they still periodically came to wake him up for some days before leaving a couple of months. Still, that was not what nagged him. He had just hoped Gabriel stayed with him for the night. But that was too much to ask from something that obviously started as a booty call of sorts in the middle of the library. 

-Right... Good night.

-Toodles.

Even when it didn’t take long for Sam to drift off, Gabriel vanished from the room long before he was completely out. Leaving him with a sense of loneliness he had forgotten he could feel.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Hello, Sam._

_Sam went in awe realizing he was looking at an angel, a real angel, with a capital ‘A’, and started to ramble._

_-Oh my God. Er... uh, I didn’t mean to... sorry. -chuckles- It’s an honor, really, I... I’ve heard a lot about you._

_He stepped forward holding out his hand to shake Castiel’s but the angel just looked down at it, unsure of what to do with it. Sam motioned at Castiel, who finally understood and placed his right hand out to shake it with Sam._

_-And I, you. Sam Winchester – Holding Sam’s hand between his own, Castiel turned his electric royal blue gaze directly into the hunter’s eyes, piercing him mercilessly. – The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities._

_It should be a sin that an Angel of the Lord would be able to spit so much venom so easily looking like that._

Sam woke up with a start. The alarm clock hadn’t gone off yet and he could have a good two hours more sleep if he made an effort to go back to slumberland. He moved sideways with a groan into a sitting position, looking for his slippers. After warding himself from the cold of the concrete floor he stepped up in search of his boxers at the foot of the bed and made way for the bathroom. Eyes as close as possible on the way there, afraid of scaring the sleep away.

When he opened the bathroom door to go back to his room he glanced Castiel in front of the door about to knock.

-Cas?

If he didn’t know better, he could have sworn he had startled his angelical friend. Castiel met Sam’s sight in a jolt.

-What are you doing here?

-I heard noises…

-...Is that it?

Castiel shuffled on his spot. It was odd looking at him act so meek, he always used to take the lead. Eventually, he managed to gather himself and spurted out -I thought you had called to me. I’m sorry. It must have been a mistake.

It took Sam more than a second to process the information Cas was giving him but when he understood what he was saying he blushed, remembering vividly his own dream about the first time he had met the angel.

-Maybe I was.

Castiel frowned his gaze and turned his neck in that quintessential Castiel way that said he needed more information that Sam couldn’t but smile at him. -I was dreaming about you.

Castiel opened his sight in understanding. -Oh

Sam started to walk towards his room, pulling Castiel’s hem slightly with his fingers, making him follow by his side. Hands slightly brushing each other -I dreamt about the first time I met you.

Cas turned so fast to look at him that a normal human being would have gotten dizzy. -Why?

-Who knows? It’s not like I can purposefully choose the programmation.

They arrived to Sam’s door. -Well, I’m gonna beat it a bit more. See you in a few.

Castiel only nodded at him. The same piercing blue that captivated him once saying good night without even letting out a word.

Sam couldn’t go back to sleep at all. He was thinking of Castiel over and over again. He had made the mistake of glancing at his friend’s lips before going back into his room and with how things had gone with Gabriel the evening before Sam couldn’t stop thinking about the seraph’s brilliant blue eyes looking up at him, his mouth surrounding his dick, pleasuring him.

It had been years since he had last done it and he felt a slight pang of guilt to bring Cas back into his repertoire of fantasies but in the end his impulse won and he began to jack himself off to the image of his friend that had relentlessly formed on his mind.

Castiel, on the other side, slowly redid his way to his bedroom but the idea of Sam dreaming about their meeting had removed something inside. Something he had completely forgotten up until that moment.

Now that he got what the phrase ‘First impressions are always important’ actually meant he finally understood perfectly well why he had never had the gut to tell Sam that what he felt for him was probably stronger than what he felt for his brother. Because thanks to both of them he had been able to see what a good person is supposed to be, how doing the right thing was supposed to work, what thinking about your loved ones was supposed to feel. But it was only thanks to Sam that he discovered how pure a soul could be and no matter what dire their destiny, it was able to overcome even the darkest of evils.

And meanwhile he, Castiel, had been an absolute dick towards him that very first time. Even when he now would recognize Sam’s excited face at a glance he couldn’t have back then and his words had evidently hurt him. At that instant he hated himself.

-You look like you could do with a good pair of twins in lingerie.

-Brother

Gabriel smiled, to everyone else he would have sneered at the word, specially to Michael, Raphael or Lucifer. But Castiel made the word so meaningful everytime he said it that it honestly made Gabriel glad to know he still considered him his brother, specially despite the Archangel title that once held so heavy over him. He loved his brother in a way he thought had been lost aeons ago before Lucifer’s fall.

Gabriel went to surround Castiel’s shoulder’s. -Alright, I’m not usually into corny stuff but tell your big brother all about it. I’ll listen to you. Just don’t make it as a prayer because that would piss me off.

Castiel smirked at the archangel and joined his hands in a praying manner. -Dear Gabriel, who is currently not in Heaven...

Gabriel stopped Cas’ mock softly with his free fist over his arm. A spark of laughter came on both mens eyes, tuning their grace into a joyful warmth that none of them had realized had been missing in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens (~‾▿‾)~


	5. Chapter 5

The following weeks were quite busy. A nest of vampires, a salt and burn and a misleading ghoul had kept the brothers at work and on the road, Castiel at the backseat of the impala looking away into the horizon as he usually did. 

Gabriel used to stay in the car for a while but disappeared whenever he got fed up of the endless road trip. Still, every single day breakfast was ready for both Sam and Dean. Dean assumed Sam was waking up early enough to get the food for both of them and never questioned it. Sam on the other side assumed Gabriel had told Dean something about it. In the end, it didn’t really matter since waking up to a fully served breakfast always made them lighten up, making the day much better.

Castiel on the other hand knew better, since he was always awake and felt his brother’s magic at work. On the last day after the ghoul hunt he turned towards the appearing food. 

-Brother?

-What’s up Bluejay?

Both angels talking low due to the sleeping hunters.

-If you want to make Sam happy, why don’t you stay with us all the time? 

-I want to make Dean happy, not Sam. If Sam’s smiling at the start of the day then that’s good enough for Dean and me.

-Yes but…

Gabriel looked at Castiel soberly. -Castiel, shouldn’t you be the one trying to make Sam happy?

-What do you mean?

From the talk Gabriel had had with Castiel some time ago in the bunker, there was one thing he had understood immediately and that was that his brother was profoundly in love with Sam but didn’t feel like he deserved him. No matter how he tried to rephrase the question, Castiel’s answers were always vague about the theme. It was like he believed that as long as they were not formed into words, his feelings wouldn’t develop. Gabriel just sighed.

-I’m just saying that I might make him happy but if that happens then I don’t want to see you moping around like an idiot afterwards.

Castiel would have retorted but Sam moved over his bed, waking up from the sleep he rightfully deserved after having to stay awake almost all night searching all over a graveyard. He sat back over and began to rub his eyes while waking up. Once he regained enough consciousness to speak he turned towards Gabriel and Castiel.

-Mornin’

Gabriel leaned towards Castiel with a sly smile, whispering softly enough that the hunter couldn’t hear him -Don’t you love the way his messed up hair falls over his face when he just wakes up?

Castiel, who was obviously looking at Sam turned away from the sight with a faint tint of red coloring his cheeks.

-Mornin’ Sammich. Had a good sleep?

Sam groaned faintly while making a go to step away from the bed. -I think I could do with a couple hours more. 

-Well I know what I’d do with a couple hours more on your bed but I don’t think that’s what you’d wish.

Sam turned to look at Gabriel, he was about to oblige into his untone but noticing Castiel’s embarrassed stance by his side he refrained himself and looked away troubled and red. 

-...I think I need some coffee.

-A fine blend of _Coffea Arabica_ coming right up.

The wonderfully strong scent of the quality coffee Gabriel had appeared began to stir Dean out of his slumber. The sound of the hunters starting the day filled the small hotel room with some sort of homeliness that only got increased by the fact Gabriel had improved his original idea of pancakes for a full stack of waffles topped with fruit, sided with sausages and bacon now that he was evidently staying there with them for the rest of the day.

Gabriel forced Cas to sit by their side while they had breakfast and made small talk with them about their case when suddenly Dean huffed out a bit annoyed.

-Why do you even care? You never stay for the cases anyway.

-Oh, is that it now? Well I recall someone blatantly telling me that I was more of a nuisance than a help last time I joined one of those.

-Guys…

-Because you were trying to hook up with the police officer while we were in the middle of the case!

-You’re just jealous that I actually got out with her unlike you. Or should I say instead of with you? 

A wagging of Gabriel’s eyebrows proved that he was definitely out to get Dean now. Dean just looked at him with a blank stare and proceeded to hold his hands up in defeat.

-Ok, you know what? It’s way too early for me to start this kind of thing. I need at least two more cups of joe filled up to the brim for that.

-A good old fashioned blowjob could have the same effect.

-Gabe!

Gabriel turned to look at Sam in a would be innocent stance. -What?

Dean just went back to his breakfast, he looked more calm than his brother who was blushing wildly while reprobing the archangel but you could still see a faint pink rising up through his neck. Gabriel didn’t say a thing about it but made note of the fact.

-Sigh… Fiiiine. No more slurring words until breakfast is done. -He then proceeded to fork the sausage of his plate and eat it, sticking his tongue out to lick it before it reached his mouth and letting his eyelids fall onto it in a very nuanced way before turning them at Dean. He groaned in pleasure while eating it after taking his time to get a good bite. -Man, not to toot my own horn but this breakfast is awesome.

Even if Castiel had tried to, there was just no way to avoid the sexual tension that filled the table after Gabriel’s action. Sam had just chuckled and waved his head in denial, looking down at his plate when he realized what Gabriel was about to do, trying to control his red cheeks from blushing a lot more and his lower parts from reacting to very specific memories triggered by the archangel’s actions. Dean on the other side, had kept his eyes fixed on Gabriel while mindlessly munching his own food, daring Gabriel to go on. His pupils had dilated and his eyes darkened. Once Gabriel was done with his act he turned down again to his plate. Dean’s breathing was heavier than normal, but not enough for Sam to notice.

Castiel just coughed up a bit after his brother’s act was done. -So, we’re going back to the bunker?

-Well, I haven’t found a new case yet…

-As soon as we’re done with breakfast we’ll hit the road. I need some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

-Are we there yet?

A minute passed away.

-Are we there yet?

Another minute.

-Are we there yet?

One minute more.

-Are we—

-No Gabe! NO! We’re not there yet! Dammit! Now stop that before I find a way to stab you with your own fucking blade! 

-Dean…

-I’d rather have you stab me with something else but hey, we can somehow work it out.

Dean just groaned his gaze away into the road, adamant on ignoring Gabriel now. Gabriel didn’t actually mind that, he knew he was being a little shit but he wanted Dean’s attention and he didn’t care whether it was good or bad. He only snorted and showed him his tongue in mock through the rearview.

Castiel looked at his brother and questioned him with a gaze. Gabriel just shrugged, sighed and went to look outside the window. Looking at the clouds go by on the sky. 

Dean was tense. He hadn’t wanted to snap at him like that but it looked like that day the archangel had got up with all the intention of ruining him. First blatantly throwing sexual invites with Sam by his side and now literally acting like a child. If it weren’t for his brother he’d definitely wouldn’t have last the past half an hour. 

The rest of the road had gone relatively smooth. The tenseness had begun to lift away but Dean still felt the archangel’s gaze on him from time to time. He didn’t dare look back. Once back at the bunker, well into the settled night, Dean stayed to give Baby a cleaning. Once Sam grabbed his duffle bag and moved away the garage with Cas Gabriel finally spoke again. 

-...Wanna go have some fun?

Dean looked back at him. He was evidently pondering whether he should talk to the archangel at that moment. 

-You know, that bar at Missouri, where we met the creole dancer with the Chinese chair?

Dean’s eyes lit up. -Yeah I remember. That... That time was good… 

Gabriel didn’t need to see into his mind to tell at a glance he really wanted to go but once more something dark took possession of him and his shoulders went down. He coughed. -Pass.

-...What?

-Yeah, I… I need some rest.

Gabriel’s mouth was open in disbelief. -...But the creole dancer!

Dean glanced sideways in a clear attempt to avoid Gabriel’s eyes and more questions and was he actually blushing?

-Yeah no, maybe, maybe another day.

Gabriel groaned in frustration.

-Hey, you wanna do something? Take Sam instead. 

Gabriel looked at Dean as if he had hit him for a moment and vanished away from the garage, angry glare on his stance. Once he found Sam sorting some books over his desk, he appeared inside the room and locked the door behind.

-Gabriel? What…?

He was stopped mid-sentence when Gabriel forced him onto the chair and straddled him, pressing their lips together. The kiss was rough and desperate, Sam could feel the archangel’s fingers meddling with his hair and pulling it from behind, enough to start making his body react. He introduced his hands under his shirt and began to caress his skin roughly. The archangel separated himself from the hunter enough to allow him to breathe. Hungry eyes looking down to Sam’s hard dick hiding under his jeans.

-I need to fuck Sam. I need to fuck right now.

Sam immediately grabbed Gabriel from the ass, all prudence thrown out through the window and took him to the bed, falling on top of him. Sam began to fumble with the zipper of his jeans but Gabriel stopped his hand and snapped everything away. Sam just looked at Gabriel with a hungry look and went back to his lips holding himself over him with one hand while using the other to hold his dick up, tempting around for Gabriel's entrance. It was hard to concentrate with the angel kissing him and using his nails on his back. 

He didn’t know about Gabriel but since the moment he had gone down on him, Sam had been with the urge of finding someone to relieve that particular itch, that such someone suddenly happened to be the origin of it all was more than an added bonus. 

Finally finding what he was looking for, he inserted himself fast, the archangel arched with a loud sigh that made Sam go relentless against him. 

For a moment, nothing really mattered but the sense of skin against skin, the thin layer of sweat forming between both men, the rush of heat that came along a well placed bite and the urgency of fingernails diving into the firmness of the other’s flesh. Gabriel’s hushed pants enticed Sam’s desire, who was also reaching for air quietly but fast. It was almost like none of them wanted to be heard outside the walls of the bedroom they were in that moment. 

At some point Sam placed one of Gabriel’s legs over his shoulder, thrusting in from a different angle that made Gabriel tighten up his grip on the hunter’s cock. Both men started to groan following the pace of Sam’s thrusts. From his advantage point, Sam was tempted by the soft lines of Gabriel’s neck and plunged towards it, biting hard, ready to mark the archangel’s skin. Gabriel gave away a soft yelp, a bit startled by the hunter’s impulse but then began to laugh and bit his lip to avoid getting louder.

Sam took that as a challenge, he went hard and fast against Gabriel, dancing his lips somewhere between biting his neck and taking a moment for breathing, the grinding of both bodies sweating profusely as the time ran on them. Sam felt the building of his climax reaching its peak fast when the archangel began to drag his nails over his back upwards. Gabriel’s fast paced breathing also showing his arousal.

When the time for release came, Sam held Gabriel’s legs and pulled him upwards, bending him over and cumming hard inside of him, both men groaning in pleasure while Gabriel finally had his own climax, strangling a last word in his throat that never made it out. Sam just allowed himself to drop over the bed, taken over by the relaxation that came with the great work out he just had.

When he began to doze off Gabriel just magically laid him over the mattress in a better position and covered him with his blanket. Leaving the place as fast as he had entered it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam violently snapped the dust away from the book he was holding with the piece of cloth. No matter how thorough he was it seemed like the library always had a space where a good dusting was necessary and he was taking profit of that right now to vent off his anger.

-Sam?

-Hey Cas, what’s up?

-...Are you alright?

Sam was about to give a casual nod but paused a moment and sighed. -No I’m not.

-What happened?

-Nothing Cas, that’s the problem, nothing’s happened. 

The seraph obviously didn’t understand what Sam was talking about, he doubted about elaborating with Cas as confident but he was desperate to let go of his pent up frustration. He leaned against the bookcase sighing, unable to lift his gaze in the middle of his frustration. 

-You see I -sigh- well, I like Gabriel a lot. And yeah the sex was great and everything but I’d really like to have something more with him and I’m not sure how he feels about me or if he actually feels something for me apart from the obvious sexual attraction. 

Sam waited for the angel to say something back while pressing his fingers on his temple in frustration but when the silence became too dense he turned his head towards Castiel. In any other moment he would have laughed at the seraph’s reaction but considering the issue he was discussing he felt rather restless because Castiel looked just as shocked as a deer in front of headlights.

-You are… having sex with Gabriel?

Oh crap, Gabriel and Cas were brothers. How could he actually have forgotten that? Completely embarrassed, Sam immediately went close and held Castiel’s shoulders between his hands. 

-Shit Cas I’m so sorry! This is so awkward. Please promise me you’ll forget what I just said.

Castiel fixed his blue eyes in Sam’s, his face a clear mirror of the turmoil inside. 

-Please.

All the seraph could do was nod before separating himself from the hunter. He made his way back to his room. Or at least that was the idea. He was stopped by a strong hand in the middle of the bedroom hallway.

-Dude, you alright? -Castiel just turned and tried to fix his sight on Dean. The hunter immediately knew something was definitely not right. -Wow, man, calm down. What the hell happened?

Castiel opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Even he didn’t understand why he was behaving like that. He felt himself faltering and made a hold on Dean’s shirt, hiding his face on his chest. When Dean felt the seraph’s trembling hands he hugged him hard. 

-It’s alright, Cas, I’m here. We're here.

Dean lead the seraph into his room and made him sit on the bed while he went to fetch some beers from the kitchen as fast as he could, ignoring Gabriel’s inquiry of where was he heading to with a quick ‘Not now’. Once back at the room, he placed one on Castiel’s hand and began to drink his own, reclining over his bookcase. 

-So?

-...so?

-What happened? 

Castiel just frowned. The more he thought about it the more it bothered him. 

-You were right. 

Dean just stayed where he was. He knew well how to give Cas his time.

-Gabriel already… -Cas gulped as well as he could with his dry mouth -He and Sam… 

Dean tensed up. He knew sooner or later this time would come and he thought he would be ready for it but he was overwhelmed by the feeling of having your guts clenched up tight beneath the skin. He didn’t want to listen anymore but there was something more pressing in front of him. Something he had suspected for years now but never got enough proof about.

-And how do you feel about it? 

Castiel turned towards Dean. Deep blue filled with sadness inside.

-.... I should be happy about. 

-But you're not. 

-I don't understand why. I thought that looking at him happy would be enough. But right now I feel like, like…

-Like everything's falling upon you and you just want to run away? 

How Dean managed to put into words his own feelings and thoughts was something Castiel would never understand. The same way that just a gaze between them sometimes became an entire conversation. Still, there was no feelings towards him the way he had for Sam. 

Many times after his experience as a human being he wondered about it. Maybe this connection means more, maybe this is what real love was about. But a glance at Sam’s eyes and soul and a grace from his hand over his shoulder sent shivers upon his body that Dean's fraternal touch, close as it was, never did. Been turned into a human had been the worst thing that could’ve ever happened to him. 

-I don't know Cas, maybe you should fight for it. -Castiel turned his head towards Dean. Obviously asking what was the fight for. -Yeah, fight for Sam. You know the phrase, all is fair in love and war. 

-I don't think I…

Dean took a soft but deep breath to cut off his friend's rant. 

-Look Cas, all I know is that you've been in love with Sam for a long ass time and never did a thing about it. And this is your last chance. When Sam makes a choice it's really hard to make him change his mind so if you really want to fight for him it’s now or never. Yeah and don’t give me that look, it’s pretty obvious to me. So go on and fight for me, sorry, fight for him.

Castiel just glanced at Dean, it was pretty easy to say that when you were not in the pinch he was. Sam would be happy with Gabriel, he was conversational and fun and everything Cas was not. Despite everything that had happened with him before the Apocalypse, Sam didn’t seem to hold a grudge against the archangel anymore so what was the point? It was better to just do the best to bury those feelings away.

After Castiel left, Sam couldn’t help but feel worse about everything. It had been a huge blunder to talk about himself having sex with his brother and it had been obvious it was a very delicate matter to Cas. But why? He had never showed any kind of issue talking about stuff other people would find embarrassing before.

It seemed like everything started going haywire ever since he involved himself with Gabriel.

-You called?

Sam jumped startled. -Dude! Don’t scare me like that!

-Gabriel just sent him a blank stare. -Well, considering how much you’re thinking about me right now I’d be more scared if I hadn’t showed up.

-I wasn’t… Ok I was but it’s not like I was _praying_ for you.

-Still close enough for me to listen... So what now? Ready for another heavenly experience?

-What? No! uh… -Sam let out a dejected sigh. -I mean you’re good at bed.

-Naturally.

-But I’d like to have something more.

-...Meaning?

-Like a relationship.

-Oh.

-Which by your face I assume you don’t.

-Yyyyeah sorry kiddo. I don’t see you that way.

Sam just sighed and nodded. He had known it already but it never felt good to hear it. And then blurted what had been in his mind.

-But you do see Dean that way.

Gabriel choked on air. 

-Huh!? Dear me no! No no no no no no no no! I mean yeah your brother’s hot and all but there’s just no… Nnnnnope. Nope. Not. Nuh uh. Just… no.

Sam just nodded in approval. -Right, ok…

-Yep...

-So… You free right now?

Gabriel turned on his malicious look. -Right here?

Sam sat over the edge of the table, he wasn’t really sure what was moving him at that moment. 

-Sure, why not? 

Gabriel went towards Sam. It didn’t feel right. The cards had been placed on the table and he didn’t have to worry about Sam getting the wrong impression but still there was something tugging him inside that he was desperately trying to push back. 

That something was precisely the reason why he was pressing himself towards Sam’s lips. He didn’t want to feel it. He didn’t want to acknowledge or accept it at all because the moment he did he would be utterly lost.


	8. Chapter 8

There are few things Dean regrets to have seen in his life but what he had to presence that evening was something he would have loved to ask Cas to erase from his memory forever. Given the circumstances though, if he had to show Cas what he had seen he might as well have to see his own ass to the gates of Hell.

He had entered the library with quick steps after helping Cas put himself together. It had meant a lot to him to be able to lean over Dean’s shoulder in dejection for a while. Eventually, the seraph moved to his own room, where Dean had left him watching Netflix.

Dean was looking for Sam to go for a quick run for groceries and had he been less distracted by thinking about how to help Cas feel better he might have heard some of the soft groans of pleasure his own brother was making. By the moment he realized his own mistake it was too late for him to turn away, freezing halfway over the steps into the library.

Sam was sitting on a couch, jeans halfway down while Gabriel was going down on him. When he opened his eyes upwards he met Dean’s gaze from across the room. Both men froze for an instant too long. Gabriel noticed Sam’s hands stiffen and looked up, following his gaze to where Dean was. 

-Well this is awkward.

The brothers didn’t need more to react. Dean went straight to a couch next to the entrance letting out a pretty loud “Shit!” and sat while covering his eyes. Sam sprung from where he was with a grunted “Crap!” and pulled his pants back up. Gabriel just sat back enough for Sam to handle his clothing issue and stood up.

-Should we go to your room?

Sam just panicked more. -Not now Gabe… -And strolled away from the library as fast as his feet could take him, completely embarrassed. 

Gabriel followed him languidly, wondering if Sam would change his mind if he tagged him long enough but when the hunter literally jumped the steps out of the library and paced away faster he gave up.

Dean had tried his best to ignore his brother’s retreat crouched on the couch while Gabriel sat relatively close, snapping a beer and letting out a sigh in frustration. The room stayed silent for a good five minutes. Minutes through which Dean changed his original state of shock for a new one of clear anger.

-Don’t think I’ll let you cajole Sam into whatever you want with your charm.

-Wow, jealous much Dean-o? Don’t worry about it. I’m not planning to make things serious… Yet.

Dean sprung from the couch as if he had been called off to a fight.

-I’m just warning you Gabriel, you break Sam’s heart and I’ll find a way to destroy you.

-I’m not breaking his heart idiot, the poor lad needs a break and I'm giving him just that. Don’t you ever think you spend an unhealthy amount of time of your lives slashing and smashing monsters? Heck, even you need a break! But you’re stubborn enough not to take one even when I offer it for free. Well then tough, I’m taking the next best thing.

-My brother is NOT the next best thing!

Dean knew he had gone too far, he had picked up Gabriel from the shirt up all the way to his own face only to scream at him. Gabriel’s eyes went dark while he slowly grabbed Dean’s arms and pushed him down, inflicting enough pressure on them until the hunter was on his knees over the floor due to the pain. Dean was doing an excellent work at keeping his voice low, afraid that someone could enter the room to that situation knowing well enough it had been his own fault things had gone this way.

-What do you want?

-What? -A new shock of pain made him shiver a grunt.

-What. Do. You. Want?

-I don’t want any— 

A stifled wail on his throat cut his retort.

-I did my best you know?

Dean looked upwards terrified. He could see the shape of Gabriel’s wings forming behind like an ominous shadow. A blazing power charging everything in the room. But his eyes were not shimmering light like Castiel’s when he used his power. They were not blazing blue-white either like Sam had told him about once. They were going darker and darker. He was containing every single fibre of his being in order to avoid smiting Dean. Gabriel wasn’t just angry. He was absolutely pissed off.

-I did my best to get on your good sides. Me. An Archangel. Second only to my Father and Aunt.

If Gabriel went further, Dean’s arms would snap. He thought he was screaming, and yet a dense noise silenced every other sound in the room but Gabriel’s voice.

-And nothing seemed to be enough. Not the impaled monsters, not the burnt out ghosts, not the money, the rush of speed or the sex. Nothing. Nothing was enough. I tried my best at making you happy and all I got was darkness from your soul!

Dean felt something cold and wet running through his cheek. Well that was impossible. And then he looked up to see Gabriel’s eyes and something in his heart clenched up tight. 

-I hate you. -Gabriel’s deliverance in a soft whisper. -I hate the way you hate yourself. I hate the way I cannot side my gaze away. You’re making me hate myself and I can’t take this anymore.

And just like that Gabriel fled away. Leaving Dean completely healed but still with the lingering sensation of the pressure he had experienced under the archangel’s strength. He stayed on his knees on the floor. Every single object on the library oblivious to the drama that had just occurred.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day Sam came up at the kitchen to find a set of smoked salmon and cream cheese bagels sided with a citrus salad and freshly squeezed orange juice. Man, did Gabriel know how to deliver. He definitely had to apologize to him for leaving him stranded like that the day before. But most of all he needed to talk to him, despite acting so calm and accepting his invitation Sam was sure Gabriel held feelings for his brother. If they kept doing whatever it was they did things wouldn’t end well.

-Mornin’ 

Dean came in to get his morning cup of coffee. Sam nodded at him, with a mouthful of bagel. None of them said a thing about the day before. It was one of those things that would be conveniently forgotten by both brothers if they could have a say on it. That didn’t stop Dean from eyeing his brother’s plate.

-Wow Sammy, you went all the way today huh?

Sam stopped for a second to look at his brother. He was about to say something but Castiel entered the kitchen. 

-Mornin’ Cas. -The angel just nodded. 

-I think I found a case four states away. 

-Great! Let’s finish breakfast and get ready for a smiting.

Sam went back to his room after finishing his breakfast. 

-Have you ever disappeared under Dean’s sight before a case?

-I don’t know what you’re thinking about but please don’t do it.

Gabriel laughed heartily while accommodating the pillow he was laying over. -Just wondering, not planning a thing. Unless you wanted me to. -He gave Sam a sly smile that made his insides squirm. 

-Maybe we should wait until we come back for that. 

Before Gabriel could comment something else on the matter, Sam finished preparing his stuff and excused himself to the archangel. Dean was impressed with how fast Sam had readied up and ushered everyone on the car.

-Wait, what about Gabriel?

-What about him?

-He’s not coming with us?

-Said he had things to do.

Sam immediately realized something was wrong but decided to let it slide. He still didn’t know how to confront either about the situation or what it was really about. 

The road was smooth, they stood by a motel at midnight and Dean took out their stuff while Sam asked for a double room, olympically ignoring the nuanced look the manager gave him after noticing the other two men. 

Thus three weeks passed, after dealing with a wraith and a shapeshifter they went further away following the lead of some odd disappearances. Gabriel had not shown his face again after his fight with Dean but still breakfast appeared for the brothers everywhere they went. 

After doing the usual visit to the police department, victims families and a couple of possible suspects, next day they followed the monster up to a ghost town three miles away. It was a lot of ground to cover, having to break into every single house after hiding the Impala in a barn on the outskirts of the town. They eventually had to go separate ways if they wished to have something done by the end of the day. 

Sam was exploring the east side of the town when he saw someone entering the tiny church half a block away from the dusty window of the second floor of the house he was at the moment. Certain it hadn’t been Dean nor Cas, he quickly stepped away from the place he was in and swiftly walked towards the church, gun in hand, careful to cover himself from the windows view with each tree or piece of shrubbery he could.

He tried the back door but was eventually forced to use the front, the one the figure originally used. Opening the creaking door Sam finally made it into the building. So much for stealth, he silently cursed to himself. Making sure no one was inside the chapel, he walked over towards the next room, located by the pulpit. The light was dim, curtains covering all light from outside, he reached for the light switch with no response from it. Figures.

Sam was a couple of steps into the room when he heard a rustle at the farthest part of it. He tried to act fast lifting up his gun against whatever was there but was caught in the middle of the maneuver. He and the creature struggled for the lead until it threw Sam against the corner of a bookcase, making him lose part of his breath and grunt in pain for a second too long. Before he could regain composure the creature had readied a heavy object and knocked him out. 

This was even worse than a déja vu. 

Sam entered the room of the apartment he used to live in with Jess and fell to rest on the comfy bed he had thought to have forgotten everything about. Suddenly, a warm liquid began to drop on his face. He knew what he was going to see when he opened his eyes. He didn’t want to open them at all but he still couldn’t help himself, he was forced to live time and again every single bad experience that had happened to many of his loved ones, forced to shoot a gun against Madison, to watch Dean’s guts torn apart by an invisible dog, to see Castiel’s body stabbed by Lucifer... and this sixth time apparently wasn’t going to be an exception.

He had prayed alright, to Cas and Gabriel and he had screamed Dean’s name until his vocal chords had gone rough. He had tried to run away from the ever repeating scenes only to open a door or go through a window into the same scene once more.

This was a nightmare and he wasn’t sure how to run away from it.

To his surprise, this time the movement within the nightmare slowly froze. Nothing was happening but he could definitely tell he was being led out of the loop. If he only could awake he would be able to end it. He was trying to think of a way to regain consciousness when he started to hear a muffled voice calling to him. Sam, Sam… He knew that voice, but wherever from? It was getting clearer, along with a sensation of calmness, telling him everything was going to be alright.

-Sam!

Two hands were holding his head up, bold whiskey staring at him through dark rings, worried. 

-...Gabriel? -The archangel in front of him gave a sigh of relief- Where am I?

His arms were numb from holding all his weight, only god knew how long he had been hanging in that filthy warehouse. Hopefully not long enough, it seemed his brother hadn’t found him yet. 

Gabriel helped him down. The monster, something Sam could now recognize as a dark djinn was cleanly impaled and immobile on the floor a couple of feet away.

-I’m sorry, came as soon as I realized I was hearing your prayers, maybe something in that dreamworld djinn’s use distorts the communication. 

Before Sam could even react, Gabriel had already healed the bruises from the wrists. A second later Dean was screaming for him somewhere close. -Over here! - Sam called back. 

It had been like giving Gabriel an exit cue, a second later he had disappeared without a word. Dean entered the room running, gun in hand and followed closely by Castiel. He lowered his defense when he saw the dead djinn on the floor and went running towards his brother to hug him.

-Dammit Sammy I thought the monster had taken you, found your phone on the church. I’m glad that you fought it off. Are you hurt?

-...I’m alright.

-Good, let’s burn this bastard and go home.

The way home had been more quiet than other times. Sam was drifting away, not paying attention to anything. Something was bothering him about Gabriel and Dean’s behaviour. It was definitely not normal for the archangel not to boast about the fact that he had saved Sam and not having enough with that, he had seen to kill the monster not by snapping him to oblivion or burning him inside out but in the only way a human could have done so. 

When they finally got home and Dean thanked him for leaving him the cup of coffee on his room that he had found right after he came out of the bath he knew something was definitely off.

-Gabriel, can I talk to you?

-Sure thing Poptart, what’s up? 

-Yeah maybe, somewhere more uh, private? Can you come to my room?

Gabriel glanced Sam suspiciously but left his milkshake and followed him away from the kitchen. Once they were inside his bedroom, Sam went for the chair, knowing that even if he had stayed in front of the door he couldn’t keep the archangel in, it was better to be kind on his approach.

-Ok, what’s wrong? -He asked softly

-What’s wrong about what?

-You and Dean. What happened between the both of you?

Gabriel admired Sam for many things, his brightness included but right now he kind of dreaded it.

-What makes you think somethin—

-Don’t play fool with me Gabriel. You’ve been avoiding Dean, is it about what happened in the library the other day?

The archangel sighed and sat on Sam’s bed. -Yeah, that and a couple other things… 

Sam could tell there were not just ‘a couple’ of things bothering the archangel but he also realized he was not going to be able to peel off all the layers. Still, he had to try.

-Well, you can tell me.

-...I’ve been trying to get on his good side ever since I came here but all I managed is to get him more upset.

Unless Gabriel was an incredibly good actor, Sam could tell he was sincerely bummed. Before he knew it, Sam was already moving himself to his side on the bed and placing a caring hand on his shoulder. 

-Hey, it’s alright. I mean, Dean is really stubborn but I’m sure you’ll get on his good side sooner than what you think.

Gabriel smiled softly at the hunter and leaned towards him.

-Thanks Sammy, you really are kind.

They were interrupted by a stiff knock at the door that opened up before either could even react.

-Hey Sammy, I’m going for a burger, want some?

Dean’s words were casual but after glancing the archangel leaning over his brother his gaze went grim.

-Uhm, a cobb salad would be nice.

-On it. -His body forced a stop before closing the door. -Gabriel. Don’t you wanna come along?

Sam felt Gabriel’s body imperceptibly stiffen under Dean’s authoritative sight. It was the same stern sight Sam used to get from his father when he was forced into doing something he wasn’t willing to do. 

-Sure. Why not? -Was all the archangel said before standing up and following Dean’s steps. -See you later Sammich.

The door was closed on Sam, leaving him with an ominous feel. Things were far worse than what he originally thought between them.

-Cas?

The seraph turned from his book to look at Sam entering the library.

-Do you know what’s going on with Dean and Gabriel?

-I believe Dean is, how do you say it? Making things rough for Gabriel to stay with us. 

-And… How do you feel about it?

Castiel went silent for a minute before speaking again. -I like my brother, I wish he’d be able to stay with us if everything could be settled nicely.

-You mean if only Dean were happy about it.

-If all of us were happy about it.

-Still Dean didn’t respond well to Gabriel taking him out everywhere. 

-That’s why I gave him the idea of taking you out instead.

-Wait, you were the one that gave him the idea?

Castiel nodded.

-Why?

-Gabriel wants to make your brother happy and I thought he would be able to do that by bringing a smile on you. 

Sam went blank for a second. 

-Why would you do that? 

Cas fixed his gaze on the floor, his action made Sam regret his choice of words and then a flash of realization hit him. 

-Wait a second. The vegan cooking, the quinoa salad, the salmon bagel, today’s eggs benedict... I've told you thousands of times about it. -Cas just looked away nervously. -And I also told you ages ago about the Smithsonian Museum… It was you. You told Gabriel all about it. 

Cas was decidedly avoiding Sam's gaze right now. 

-But I don't get it, why did you ask your brother to do all that stuff with me if you already knew about it ages ago? 

-I don’t think I’m fit to provide you with any fun, my brother is much better at spotting social cues.

Sam couldn’t bear it any more. Looking at Cas so down was aching, before he realized it he was pulling the angel up and closing the gap between each other with a hug. The book falling with a soft thud to the floor. 

-You’re an idiot Cas, if you wanted to know how to have fun with me you should have just asked.

-You’re not mad at me?

-Why would I? You meant well.

-I… I see. -Cas awkwardly made a go to hug the hunter back, just as he had been taught by Sam himself years ago. -Thank you Sam.

Sam chuckled -You can hug tighter, I’m not breaking so easily.

Castiel did as Sam asked, he hugged him as tight as he felt he would be allowed to, inhaling the scent of soft worn out clean cotton emanating from the hunter’s flannel. It had never occurred to him that he would ever feel this odd ache where being so close to Sam made everything hurt more. He didn’t want to separate from him ever again and knowing he would eventually have to see him hugging Gabriel like that was only adding fuel to the fire. 

He had never felt this kind of loss, even when Dean had said yes to Michael he had felt lost and terribly sad but still a tiny piece of hope struggled to believe that they would have a chance to save him. But there was no saving here, no one was in danger. And Sam would never want to be by his side.


	10. Chapter 10

The way to town was annoyingly silent, Dean had the music off. He wasn’t hiding how upset he actually was. 

-Honestly Dean, things were going so smooth with your brother, you should at least have the decency of telling me why you cockblocked us.

That was it. Dean moved the car away from the road and stopped.

-Dammit Gabriel you cannot be seriously asking me that!

-Well I deserve some answers, don’t I!?

-If you’re so desperate for answers then go on and read my mind you stupid feathered ass!

-I don’t want to read your mind! I want you to tell me what you want to say! I told you ages ago what I thought about intruding like that!

Dean slammed his hand against the wheel in a fit of rage and frowned while leaning over it. Gabriel knew perfectly well it would be the easiest thing to do as Dean asked and get into the hunter’s mind right now but he knew better. He knew that if there was still any type of trust between them it would be utterly lost if he chose the easy way. 

Dean took a deep breath and faced the archangel once more after what seemed a long internal struggle.

-Sam, he… he doesn't just want to have you as a booty call. He's got a crush on you.

-I know. 

Silence filled the car numbing Dean like static. He was staring blankly at the archangel, all the words he was about to say stuck in his throat.

-I’ve known ever since I helped you get away from Lucifer’s grasp at the pagan reunion.

-Wh… Why…?

-Why? Why I never said a thing? Why I never made a move before? I probably would have if all your brother wanted was a one night stand but he wanted something more, something deeper. I can’t give him that.

-I thought that now that you were here with us…

-What? That it was gonna be a matter of time? Is that why you have been trying your best to hate me? To push me away from you? To force me into your brother’s arms? -Gabriel left out a sardonic, bitter laughter that made Dean wince inside. -Well don’t I feel like an idiot. It’s so obvious now why you were never happy by my side.

Dean reached for the archangel’s arm and held it tight, he had the feeling that if Gabriel left now they wouldn’t be able to find him ever again. Gabriel turned to look at the hunter but Dean was holding his gaze down. He didn’t understand why it was this hard to say such simple words.

-I just wanted to make him happy. Sammy, he, he deserves to be happy. -Dean’s voice came rougher than intended. -Whenever we were out having fun I couldn’t help feeling like I was doing wrong.

Gabriel was truly frustrated now, specially because he got it. He understood Dean being adamant against him settling in the bunker knowing his brother had a crush on him. He understood being pushed aside in an attempt of forcing him towards Sam after having to allow him in. Was there something more worthy of being talked about by now? At this point, he just wanted to run away, he was more than ready to leave this stupid hunter behind even if that broke his heart. Dean’s grip on him got rougher, it was like he was the one able to read the archangel’s thoughts.

-But when I saw you taking Sam out that first time I…-Dean was trembling now.

Everything suddenly looked clear for Gabriel now. He leaned towards Dean and reached for his head to tilt it upwards, to force Dean to look at him. Dean tried to fight it but the moment he finally gave in and noticed how close the archangel was he knew there was no going back. 

Dean pulled Gabriel towards him and clashed his mouth with the archangel. Gabriel reached towards him, pressing himself more, holding Dean close. Desperate to feel him he opened his mouth inviting the hunter. Dean went in, locking his arms around the archangel, kissing him like this was the only time he’d be allowed to have this and he’d lose it forever afterwards. 

Time went by, Dean was the first to move away, but not too much. He was high on Gabriel’s touch and taste. Both of them with messed up hair and heavy breathing, turned on and showing it through the fabric of their jeans. Their gazes travelled through each other’s features until they met once more.

-Let’s go somewhere private, I can snap a salad for Sam.

-I don’t think… -Dean’s retort was shut by Gabriel's mouth. Admittedly, the angel’s hands pressing his sides and slowly going upwards his chest was more than what he could stand. He sighed and made way to get back on the road after separating himself from Gabriel, trying to remember where the closest motel was. 

The place was the least of the issues, Gabriel snapped the interior into a luxurious suite filled with soft light, dark woods and smooth silk bed sheets once they were inside the place. They somehow managed to go across the room while kissing and fumbling with each other’s clothes and were already worked up more than enough by the time they landed over the soft and inviting bedding. 

Dean was pressing the archangel against the mattress, adorning his neck with soft bites from the crevasse at the start of his neck all the way up to his ear, where he licked it softly, letting his breath fall upon the wet surface, making the archangel’s skin tremble with anticipation. Listening to Gabriel’s fast breathing urged Dean to prove the archangel’s skin sensitivity more. To think that he was actually able to be there, doing this with him was something he hadn’t expected but Dean was desperate to make the most out of it. He kissed Gabriel roughly while the archangel surrounded his waist with his legs, positioning himself in such a luring way that the hunter couldn’t help but press onto his invitation.

He lined himself against Gabriel, using his hand to keep the angle but stopped before entering.

-Don’t worry Dean-o, you’re not gonna hurt me.

Dean doubtfully glanced at the archangel, his amber colored eyes were glowing unnaturally, showing everything but fear. He was desperate for Dean to penetrate him and if the hunter didn’t make his mind soon he was going to take the matter on his own hands. It wasn’t necessary, the flash of lust Dean caught in the deepest part of Gabriel’s eyes were incentive enough for the hunter to thrust slow and firmly all the way in. 

The soft moans of pleasure Gabriel let out while he surrounded the hunter with strong warm muscles were making Dean lose his head, it felt beyond good, he had never had another man or woman that felt like this before. He was suddenly overrun by the raw desire of owning Gabriel in every single possible way, making him his and not allow anyone else enjoy him. Dean began to thrust fast against Gabriel’s ass, instilling the angel to breathe faster while pronouncing Dean’s name in a soft contented whisper. 

-Fuck, I want you Gabe. I want you to be mine. Say you’ll be mine.

Gabriel was about to open his mouth and say something before Dean began to thrust hard and mercilessly against Gabriel’s ass, making him shoot his head back in a moan with the sudden force. He screamed Dean’s name and pressing his nails against the hunter’s back, all the time begging for more. Pearls of sweat forming through their skin, it wouldn’t take long before Dean gave in but he wanted Gabriel to remember him even after he was done. One of Gabriel’s hand locked itself on the lower part of Dean’s neck for stability while the other went to grab his own dick and jack it off. 

-Let it out Dean, we’ll do it together.

Gabriel used his muscles to squeeze Dean tight, sending shivers through the spine of the hunter. He felt the spasm of the climax and moaned hard, faltering Gabriel’s name through his strained vocal cords while his cock pulsed strings of cum inside the archangel. Gabriel followed soon letting out a restrained gasp while he covered himself in his own release. 

An instant later, Dean fell by the archangel’s side still unable to pace his breathing, drops of sweat making their way down his sides, chilling him up a bit. Both went up into the bed to fall properly on the pillows. 

-Never thought you’d be the possessive kind of guy.

Dean’s neck turned red in a rush. 

-Yeah I… - He stopped mid-sentence. What was he going to say? “I’m sorry”? The problem here was that he wasn’t, he wasn’t sorry at all. He regretted saying those words now that the big brother part reminded him Gabriel was supposed to be Sam’s but he still wanted him. He wanted Gabriel so bad.

Gabriel turned Dean’s face towards him. He could see Dean’s internal struggle, it wasn’t like he was trying to hide it at all.

-Still thinking that I should go to Sam?

Dean shuffled uncomfortably.

-I want to be yours.

-You’re not saying it just because I fucked you like this?

-Well, it’s always a bonus if you fuck me like this.

The archangel smiled gently and closed the gap between their mouths, this time there was no rush and the kiss was gentle and caring. Gabriel wanted to show Dean how big of a mistake it would be if he tried to keep pushing him towards Sam when it was obviously not his own intention to go towards the younger brother.

\---

Sam’s salad was amazing, it had been waiting for him at the kitchen counter under a glass dome and tasted like all the cobb salads he ever had before were just pale imitations of the real thing, the one he had in front of him right now. Still, there was no sight of Gabriel or Dean. 

By the way things had gone before they left the bunker this was either excellent or terrible news. He just hoped for the first one.

He took a sip of his beer, absentmindedly looking at nothing, trying to figure out what had happened between them. He knew that Gabriel had been constantly trying to make Dean happy and that his brother was just not biting in, suspicious of him. Things had been going kind of like that for months. If it hadn’t been for the day Gabe took him out to the Smithsonian and began to sleep with him…

Sam’s eyes flared up with understanding. It was so obvious he didn’t get why he had overlooked it for so long. It was true they never really talked about that kind of stuff, not since Lisa anyways and probably his own infatuation with Gabriel might have been one of the reasons Dean didn’t bring it up at all. Sam was conflicted trying to find a solution, he wanted Dean to be happy but in order for that to happen he’d have to give up on Gabriel. Still, considering how things had been, there was a small voice inside of him wondering if he honestly thought having Gabriel by his side was what he really wanted. 

-Sam?

-Hey Cas. What’s up?

-I saw you quite distracted, wondered if something was wrong.

-What? No, no, it’s alright I… Actually, uhm, can I ask you something about Gabriel?

-...If it’s something I can answer.

-Do you think he… Do you know if he has ever dated a human before?

Cas stilled. -I thought you were already dating him. 

Sam's ears turned out a blush of pink. -It's not... I mean, are angels and archangels allowed to date humans?

Cas was looking a bit stern, even by his own standards. -There have been many cases where angels take humans as partners even with the initial rejection of the host. But even against odds the real problems come when nephilim are born, like in Jack's case.

-So as long as there are no nephilim involved… 

-Gabriel shouldn't have to be prosecuted on that issue. He still wouldn’t considering the position he's in, taking care of Heaven.

Sam just nodded -Thanks Cas 

-Sure I… I'm always here if you need me.

Sam looked at the seraph turn away, not before noticing a soft tremor in the deep sapphire blue of his eyes and felt something was not entirely right but he couldn’t pin it down. For a couple of weeks now Sam had seen Cas turning his gaze away after Sam caught him in the act of staring at him and it was starting to bother the hunter. 

-Cas? 

The angel turned back at him with a small flutter escaping his sight. All the hunter did was motion his head to a chair for the seraph to go and sit by his side.

-What is it? 

-I don’t understand your question.

-You’re troubled by something. And before you say anything against it let me remind you we’ve known each other for years now, don’t think Dean’s the only one able to tell your mood swings.

Castiel was clearly shocked by this piece of information. He blushed immediately after understanding what this probably meant and stumbled his words.

-Nothing, it’s nothing. I don’t… 

The seraph faltered while looking straight at Sam’s eyes, he couldn’t just say blatant lies, not to Sam anyways. But not even he understood what was really going on with himself. He turned his gaze down and away from the hunter the way that had been upsetting Sam so much. 

Sam just sighed. -Ok look, I know I’m not Dean but you could at least try to trust me a bit more.

-No Sam, it’s not… I’m sorry I… I just don’t know what the problem is myself.

-Hey, it’s alright, if nothing I can listen. 

Sam hand surrounded Cas in a comforting motion. The moments both men allowed themselves to be physically close to each other had been scarce throughout the years and Cas lent without hesitation on the hunter’s warm touch. Sam felt the urge in Castiel’s movement and held him closer. There was something obviously wrong, Cas never used to actively seek physical attention. 

-Seriously Cas, what’s wrong?

Castiel turned to look at him, probably to give him an answer but he was close enough that Sam would have been able to kiss him if he only went a couple of inches forward. After a moment of silent staring where Sam could’ve sworn his heart stammered, both men awkwardly turned away. 

-It’s ok, I’ll figure it out somehow.

The sudden steeling of the angel’s voice threw Sam off a little bit. It didn’t feel right to let his friend go like that. Despite Cas’s soft tug asking to be let out from Sam’s hold he didn’t budge.

-Say, you wanna come with me to the grocer’s market tomorrow?

Castiel turned again, an expression of inquiry as to why the invitation arised.

-There are beekeepers coming, they’ve been bringing all their supplies and showing people how to take care of bees. Been doing that the whole season. We can even buy some honey.

-I’ll go.

Sam just smirked, of course he would come. He finally released the seraph not without feeling slightly guilty for pulling the bee card on him.

Sam waited for his brother until midnight, once he heard Baby coming into the garage he went to receive them. Gabriel acknowledged him like usual but Dean looked kind of unsettled about seeing his brother there.

-Sammy. 

-Hey, can I get the car tomorrow? I wanna go to the grocer's market. 

Dean eyed his brother, fighting an internal struggle. 

-You'll take care of her, will ya? -Sam just bitchfaced him. -Ok then, but don't pass her through the mud or I'll make you clean it all with a toothbrush. 

Dean threw Sam the keys, who caught them mid-air sighing. 

-Yeah whatever, car freak.


	11. Chapter 11

Despite the fact that Sam and Cas had left pretty early for a day off, Dean had already been awake and having coffee. Gabriel entered the kitchen seconds after Sam left. 

-Penny for your thoughts?

-I… I can’t do this Gabriel. I can’t sneak behind Sam with you. 

-Yeeeeah I kinda noticed after you kicked me out of your bedroom before I was able to even take your shirt off. Hey, don’t look at me like that, you totally did.

The archangel sat casually on the stool by the hunter, extending his hand over Dean’s arm. 

-Look, I’m definitely not the best source for sibling advice -Dean chuckled- but maybe you should say things upfront. I mean, you know my position here, well, more than one by now. Bottom line is, exciting as making out inside the broom closet is, Sam is smart. The kid will eventually find out if he hasn’t already and I’m not sure you want him to call on you about us that way.

Dean just shifted a bit.

-Anyway, considering that he’s not here right now, why don’t we christen up your bed?

The hunter just turned to look at the archangel with a reprobatory look. 

-Dude, Sam literally just left the place, can’t you give it a couple more minutes?

No, he definitely couldn’t. Gabriel exchanged his place on the stool to a far more comfortable one between Dean’s legs and surrounded his neck with his arms. Dean leaned towards the archangel to catch his lips and forgetting everything about the coffee he had been holding he thrived on the archangel’s touch. Gabriel began to rub himself consciously against Dean, enticing the hunter’s senses, building up a slow but sure heat between both of them. 

Dean’s hands brushed the archangel’s soft hair but when Gabriel went down to bite his neck he pulled his hair gently to get his attention. -Hey… Don’t leave any marks. 

Gabriel stared at him with a predating look. -Why? 

Dean knew he was screwed, he didn’t want Sam to realize what they were doing and that would make it an issue with Gabriel. He was a guy that boasted about the things he loved, so he obviously wanted to make a fuss about being with Dean, specially if that meant Dean was going to have a couple of hickeys as proof. Gabriel also understood Dean’s silence and decided he wouldn’t give a fuck about it at all. Before the hunter could stop him, Gabriel already had his lips surrounding an area of his neck. Holding him tight with his hands. It was time he showed his own possessiveness as well. All Dean could do was breathe in hard and close his lips tight, drowning a soft moan. After feeling the harshness with which Gabriel was sucking his neck he knew there was not going to be a way to hide things anymore when Sam arrived. He might as well enjoy the rest of the ride and buckle up for the outcome.

-Let’s go back to my bed.

-Best words I’ve heard from those lips today.

\---

The grocer's market was a good half an hour away from the bunker but looking at Castiel’s eager sight was totally worth the ride. He already looked a lot less stressed and the soft air coming through the open windows of the car gave that Saturday morning a feeling of joyful content Sam hadn't felt in a long time. 

Once at the market, he went around the stands buying vegetables and fruit while sending monitoring looks at Cas, who was animatedly chatting with a beekeeper at the end of the yard. 

When he finished with the shopping he went towards them. The beekeeper was showing the seraph the trays where bees kept their honey.

-Looks like you're ready to start your own beehive.

Castiel beamed back to Sam, a bag with two pots of different coloured honey already in his hands.

-Sam! Did you know? Beehives like these can last decades if well cared.

Castiel quickly introduced Sam to Sarah, the beekeeper. They had some more small talk before Sam excused himself and Castiel. 

-I want to get these eggs back home before the heat gets them.

-Oh Sure! Please do! -she turned back to Castiel -I really hope you can come to the tour, you're gonna love the lavender fields... And people say they always make a nice background for dating couples. -she gave the both of them a knowing wink before moving on to another patron.

Once back in the road Sam suddenly snickered. 

-What?

-Nothing, I just thought Dean will be pleased to know he’s no longer the only one I’m paired with as a couple by strangers.

-Do you mind it?

-Of course not.

A moment of silence filled the car. 

-Even if I’m not Gabriel?

Sam began to snicker at the angel's inquiry but it only took him one glance at Castiel to see how serious the question actually was.

-Cas?

Castiel realized his own bluntness, went into silent panic and turned away from Sam.

-Forgive me, I should not... I’m sorry. Nevermind.

-...ok.

The rest of the road went silent. Sam’s head had become a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions while his hands stayed on the wheel.

When they arrived home their hands grazed while making a go for the groceries. Castiel immediately pulled his away in a rush. That was the moment Sam made his choice. He went to get the seraph in his grasp. 

-Wait. 

Castiel looked troubled but obliged. He fixed his sight on the hunter, afraid of what he was about to say. Sam on the other hand felt his assertiveness falter when the shining blue of Castiel’s eyes made him forget half of what he had hoped to say to the angel at least once if he ever had the guts or the chance, whichever came first. The silent moment stretched longer than what both men could stand. Sam had to say something, anything. 

-I’dnevermindthatyou’renotGabriel.

-...I’m sorry Sam, can you say that again?

Sam’s face went red, did he really have to say it again? One glance at the seraph made him realize that yes. He had to say it again. He sighed deeply to catch up with his thoughts for a second.

-I said that I’d never mind you’re not Gabriel. Because you’re you, Cas, and I’ve known you for so long that I… Well, I’d never hope for you to be like Gabriel at all.

Castiel’s eyes looked sideways with a defeated look.

-Oh… uh… thanks.

-It’s not like that! -Castiel turned back again towards Sam. -I… ah… shit.

Sam finally let go of Castiel’s hand and went to grab his face between both of his hands, leaning over him closing his eyes while meeting his slightly parted lips, trembling. What if he was making a mistake? What if he had misunderstood Castiel’s actions? He might be making a fool of himself for as much as he knew. 

After the first tortuous seconds where Cas was completely still, Sam finally felt his friend’s hands lift up onto his chest and upwards, pressing fingers against the fabric of his henley. When Castiel got a hold of his neck, he pulled Sam closer, while opening his lips a bit more. Sam, suddenly caressed in such a way, felt how certain parts of himself had begun to awake but tried to keep them at bay. Both men taking turns to venture into their boundaries. Sam was holding Cas close and tight. If he ever went to heaven by the time of his death, this would definitely be one of the memories he’d recall there. The seraph’s lips a little rougher than what he expected but he didn’t care, it was so much better to feel than what he could ever imagine. 

The kiss was long and profound, there were too many years of catching up to do. Too many pecks to recover from each moment they had leaned on one another, pulling each other’s lips gently for each an every time they had supported each other. Their hands caressing and holding each other’s bodies tight for each and every time they had to hold back their own impulses in fear of being turned away.

There was no doubt for Sam now that he was able to feel Castiel’s fingers tightly in his grasp, this was the only way things could have ever been.

-Say, Cas… Will you stay by my side forever?

-I would have even if you hadn’t ask me to, Sam Winchester.

Sam just giggled like a fool, falling into the depths of Castiel’s revering gaze and went back to kiss him again.

  
ﾟ*♡○☆｡.ﾟ;｡+。♡ ｡+.｡ﾟ; .｡☆○♡ *ﾟ  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then I guess that's it for this story folks!  
> The idea originally started as Debriel with a side of Sastiel but somehow in the middle of the process Sam and Cas shoved my two charming rascals aside with their overwhelming pining and undying love lol  
> I'd like to thank everyone that has followed this story so far, I'll be more than glad to receive your feedback on it. (~‾▿‾)~♡  
> 


End file.
